


marching away (have you got nothing to say?)

by bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies
Summary: It has become sort of a routine for them: whenever Zagreus gets too close to the surface during his escape attempts, Thanatos would find him in his chambers and fuck him over and over again. And Zagreus would let Thanatos consume him completely, let Thanatos wring orgasm after orgasm from him until he’s a ruined mess.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	marching away (have you got nothing to say?)

Zagreus comes for the fourth time that night with a sob, clutching the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white. Thanatos watches as his body is wracked with shudders, gritting his teeth against his own need to finish. 

They’ve been at it for hours now — "it" being their seventh encounter since Zagreus had decided to run away from their home. It has become sort of a routine for them: whenever Zagreus gets too close to the surface during his escape attempts, Thanatos would find him in his chambers and fuck him over and over again. And Zagreus would let Thanatos consume him completely, let Thanatos wring orgasm after orgasm from him until he’s a ruined mess.

Now, when he sees that Zagreus has stopped shaking, Thanatos resumes fucking into Zagreus’ pliant body, pace slow but hard, as he uses his firm grip on Zagreus’ hips to pull the Prince of the Underworld back and forth on his cock. His eyes wander to the place where Zagreus is stretched obscenely around him, Thanatos’ seed from a previous orgasm spilling out of him with every thrust, and the sight makes Thanatos throw back his head and groan. Beneath him, Zagreus tenses with a broken sound, and Thanatos knows he’s found that spot inside of him, the one that makes Zagreus thrash and scream.

“Ah, Than… I can’t—” Zagreus begs, head hanging low between his arms, even as he subconsciously pushes back into each roll of Thanatos’ hips. He trembles when Thanatos presses his mouth against the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Give me one more,” Thanatos breathes out against his nape, draping his body over the dark-haired god. The change in angle makes him slide into Zagreus deeper, who whines, high and needy. “One more and we’ll stop.”

Before Zagreus can say anything in return, Thanatos has pulled out, flipping Zagreus around to see his face streaked with tears, his mismatched eyes glazed over and rimmed red. He cries out as Thanatos pushes into him again, his body arching off the bed at the overstimulation. Thanatos immediately starts a punishing pace, his relentless pounding forcing Zagreus’ cock, which has filled out once again, to bounce with each thrust, slapping wetly against his toned stomach.

“Gods, you look so good taking me,” Thanatos growls, bending down to catch Zagreus’ parted lips with his. They kiss desperately, until Zagreus breaks it off to pant out little _uh uh uh_ sounds against Thanatos’ mouth, his hands holding desperately onto Thanatos’ arms. “Look at you — you were made for my cock.”

 _Made for me_ , Thanatos thinks to himself, but that statement is too close to the truth so must be left unsaid.

Still, Zagreus keens at the praise, scrunching his eyes closed as he alternates between mewls of _stop, please Than, no more_ and moments where he pleads Thanatos to _keep going, oh gods, right there!_

Thanatos knows Zagreus is close when his babbling turns to uncontrolled moans, from the way he rakes his fingernails down Thanatos’ back. Licking his way down the column of Zagreus’ throat, Thanatos takes one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking on it harshly as his hand reaches out to roll the other between his fingertips, and just like that Zagreus is coming, his spent cock pulsing even as no seed comes out. He wails, clenching around Thanatos so hard that Thanatos has no choice but to surrender to his own climax. He does so with a low groan against Zagreus’ skin, damp from sweat, but inside he repeats the three words he could never utter out loud because—

Because Zagreus wants out, wants to see what’s beyond the gloomy depths of the Underworld. But Thanatos can never leave this place, bound as he is to his solemn duty. And even if he didn’t have such an important burden imposed on him, as important as it was to ferry dead souls to their final resting place, Thanatos is made of darkness and shadows, death and despair, and would never survive anywhere else, while Zagreus, he’s— 

Well, he's the sun, the moon, the stars — Thanatos’ only light in such a dreary realm. That kind of brilliance doesn’t deserve to be hidden away from the world, even if Thanatos knows that when Zagreus eventually succeeds in fleeing, he'll be taking the one good thing — the only pure thing — Thanatos has in his entire existence.

As he comes down from his high, Thanatos presses soft kisses on Zagreus’ soft hair, both of them struggling to control their uneven breaths. Carefully, he withdraws from Zagreus’ heat, causing the younger god to whimper softly, before cleaning themselves with a swish of his wrist. Only then does he gather Zagreus in his arms, enjoying the way his lover immediately burrows his face into the crook of his neck, sniffling as he tangles their legs together until Thanatos isn’t sure where he begins and Zagreus ends. Zagreus is asleep almost instantly, filling the silence with his light snores, leaving Thanatos to his thoughts.

He'll be gone by the time Zagreus wakes up, though he's never truly far away, always keeping an eye on Zagreus' progress through the dangerous chambers of their home. But, while he wishes that one day Zagreus will succeed, will make his way to the surface and find what he's looking for, Thanatos can't help but hope that this round Zagreus will fail again — just one more time — if only to give him another chance to watch Zagreus fall apart underneath him. 

To pretend that Zagreus will never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in one sitting as I wallow in self-pity due to my inability to beat Hades. I imagine gods have a better stamina and so could go on for much longer than we humans could, which is why I have no qualms in making Zagreus come so many times. Also, I still suck at endings.
> 
> (PS: sorry for the ninja angst! It tends to sneak into my writing subconsciously.)
> 
> Title from _Yours & Mine_ by Lucy Dacus.
> 
> Kudos and comments really make my day so I appreciate each and every one of them <3 Or tell me how you're faring in the game (I can confidently say you're probably faring much better than I am).


End file.
